sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
US Presidentual Election 2016
The US Presidential Election of 2016. Candidates *Henry "Hank" Landry (With Jack O'Neill) **Landry is a former Major General in the United States Air Force. He had been the Senator for Colorado but stood down to stand as a presidential candidate. He made Jack O'Neill his running mate but that caused surprise due to his lack of political experience but is another former USAF General. However, the pair were given support from international partners including, Russia, Canada, France and the United Kingdom. He plans for an increase in military spending. *Dianna Anne Edwards (With Robert P. Samworth) **Edwards is the polls favorite at the start of the Presidential Election campaign. She is experienced and stood a chance to be the first women president. Been a senator for eight years before but standing down to stand as a presidential candidate. She made Robert Samworth her running mate, a man with experience as an international diplomat and being the Secretary of State for President Hayes. She is planning for cuts in military spending and disclosing most of the US classified information. History Henry "Hank" Landry and Jack O'Neill were the underdogs in the Presidential Election. People were not wanting to increase military spending again. Also people preferred the younger option of Dianna Edwards along with Robert Samworth who was liked by the US public during his time under President Henry Hayes. Despite the international support, Landry did not look like he was going to get enough of the votes were they really mattered, in the US. As the election campaign went on, Landry started to gain more support in the US but still no were near enough to win the election. With the Stargate Program still classified the Landry-O'Neill team can't use that in the election campaign. However a protest then turns things in their favour. A protest is launched on Capitol Hill over evidence that the United States of America is hiding the existence of a secret program and other countries are in on it too (aforementioned secret program being the Stargate Program). More protests occurred in the Russian Federation, People's Republic of China, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, the French Republic, and other countries and with the cover ups slowly becoming unraveled the International Oversight Advisory decided along with agreement with the governments that know of the Stargate Program to make the Stargate Project public yet keep most of the information top secret. This aided in the Landry-O'Neill election campaign as they can finally tell of their real jobs in the Stargate Program and say that if they are elected then they will release more information by 2017 and release everything except the most important information and current activities. Like it was another branch of the military. With most people surprised or shocked there was protests against the current government that lead to a downfall if popularity for Edwards-Samworth since them belonging to the same party as the current government. On election night, Landry-O'Neill got an overwhelming majority but people have said that that could have been that most people voted for them because of them formerly being part of the Stargate Program. It was a more close contest in their re-election in 2020. Dianna Anne Edwards was offered a position on the International Oversight Advisory after the election but declined. Category:Politics Category:Politicians Category:United States of America